


Revelations

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, dads of marmora, it's about blushing mostly, light discussion of human and alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: When Kolivan is unable to make a connection with Keith to discuss his galra side, he has to seek help from an outside source.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, second one up in only a day! Hopefully since I'll be out of school in about a week I'll be able to get a regular posting schedule for this series. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ clever-canadian-goose

Kolivan shifts on his feet. It's been several days since what has come to be known as ‘the training room incident’, and Keith has been actively avoiding him as well as the other Blade members. Keith’s avoidance had only solidified Kolivan’s suspicions- Keith doesn't know anything about galra behaviour or biology. There is nothing Kolivan would enjoy doing more than sitting Keith down and sorting everything out, but with Keith vanishing from every room the second any members of the Blade enters it, he’s resorted to this.

Raising a hand, Kolivan knocks on the door in front of him. As the seconds pass, he almost wishes he’d taken up Ulaz’s offer to come with him. Almost.

He’s about to turn and walk back to his room when the door slides open. Shiro’s metal arm rests on the doorway, shoulders slumped, and his hair is mussed in a way that tells Kolivan that he must’ve been sleeping.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“It's alright. Must be something pretty important for the leader of the Blade of Marmora to come to me himself,” Shiro smiles and stands up straighter, “would you like to come in?”

Kolivan shakes his head. “It may be better if I don't. I do not intend to take up much of your time.” Shiro looks at Kolivan for a moment, eyes searching and hard before he relaxes against the doorway once more.

“Okay, shoot. What can I help you with?”

“Keith. And a few general questions about human biology.” Shiro blinks.

“I'm not surprised about Keith, and we’ll see what I can do, biology isn’t my strong point.” Shiro’s smile is easy.

“Very well.” Kolivan pauses. “What age do humans mature at?”

“If we’re talking biologically, it depends on the person. Humans go through puberty and it tends to hit everyone at different times. In society, humans are considered an adult at eighteen years old.”

“You and the Paladins… Are you all adults?”

Shiro’s sudden bark of laughter surprises Kolivan.

“No, not at all. Pidge is only about fifteen, and the others are probably seventeen now...” Shiro’s voice fades, his eyes glazing over.

“Ah. I was merely curious because Keith’s response the other day in the training room is that of a galran kit.” Shiro’s gaze refocuses, snapping up to Kolivan’s face.

“Kit?”

“A galran child that has yet to reach biological maturity. I am unsure as to how your human years correspond with galran years, so I cannot be certain, but I believe that Keith would still be considered a young child by my species.” 

“Oh.”

“I suppose that is one way to put it.” A silence falls between them.

“You need to talk to Keith. I know he’s been avoiding you, and the other members of the Blade, but I think it's important he knows this before anyone else.” Shiro sighs, gaze falling to the floor and grin slipping from his face. “For Keith, finding out he was part galra… It took a lot out of him. Try to be gentle when introducing him to all this stuff, alright?”

“I will do my best.” Shiro looks back up, giving Kolivan a tired smile.

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes. When Keith’s face turned red in the training room, what causes that? I have seen it happen to Lance multiple times as well.” Shiro’s brow furrows before his expression blossoms into understanding.

“You mean when he blushed? It was because he was embarrassed.” Kolivan tilts his head.

“There was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was a natural reaction-”

“For a galra,” Shiro cuts in, “but for a human? That would be unusual. Blushing is a perfectly normal human reaction though, so you don't have to worry if he does it again.”

“Alright. Thank you, Shiro. Rest well.”

“You too, Kolivan.”

:::

“How did it go?” Antok’s voice greets Kolivan as he enters their room.

Antok is seated on the floor, legs crossed with his blade resting in his lap. Kolivan notices, with a flare of fondness, that Antok’s face mask has been removed.

“Well, I would think. Shiro gave all the information I asked for about Keith, as well as some… interesting information about the other Paladins, but encouraged that we seek out Keith.” He settles heavily on the floor next to Antok.

“Then we should discuss what Shiro told you with Thace and Ulaz,” Antok rumbles, “and be ready for the next time one of us encounters the kit.”

Kolivan huffs in amusement. “Treating him like your own already, Antok?” Antok growls lowly in annoyance, tail twitching as he stands, placing his blade on the nearby desk. Kolivan chuckles before standing as well and taking Antok’s hand. Antok makes no move to stop him.

:::

“You know, this would’ve been a lot easier if you’d talked to him yourself.”

Keith grunts, stepping away from the wall he’d been hiding against. He’d been making his way to Shiro’s room when he spotted Kolivan marching down the hall, and quickly ducked out of sight. Waiting for Kolivan to pass should have been easy, until he’d come to a stop at Shiro’s door and _knocked on it_. The ensuing conversation made Keith’s skin crawl. It didn’t make a difference, how his galran biology may affect him. He’d lived as a human his entire life, and that wouldn’t change because of his sudden introduction to the galran species.

Shrugging, Keith moves from the hallway and into the room. Shiro follows, sitting on his bed.

“No.”

“Keith, come on. Give them a chance.”

“I said _no_.” Keith glares at Shiro, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

“They just want to help you,” Shiro soothes, “what better way to learn about the galra part of you than from the best, non-evil galra we’ve ever encountered?”

Keith doesn't answer. Shiro lays back on the bed, pats the open space next to him, and shuts his eyes. A few seconds pass, then a familiar weight presses along the length of Shiro’s body.

“I won't force you to talk to them. I think you should consider it, though.” Shiro keeps his voice soft, fingers lifting to card through Keith’s hair. Keith stays silent, but nuzzles a bit into Shiro’s chest. The unspoken response falls between them.


End file.
